fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Laki Olietta
|kanji=ラキ・オリエッタ |rōmaji=''Raki Orietta'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=18 (debut)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Cover 25 (X791) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Violet |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Wood-Make |manga debut=Chapter 54 Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 54 Page 114 Second Panel. |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Ikumi Hayama |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Laki Olietta (ラキ・オリエッタ Raki Orietta) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Laki is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her straight, pale lavender hair kept in a bowl cut-like style, with a fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right one remaining exposed. She was also shown sporting longer hair on other instances, with two bangs framing her face and her forehead being covered by a central fringe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 2 She has grey eyes,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 2-3 and a large, dark-colored ribbon adorning the top of her head. She is always shown wearing a pair of glasses with oval lenses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 96, Cover After the 7-years time skip, the only noticeable change in her appearance is the hair, whose style is reminiscent of her previous long cut, but wavier, with the bangs framing her face and going down to her shoulders being ondulated, and with a triangular tuft covering her forehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 Her ribbon now marks the spot where Laki’s hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching down to her middle back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 20 Laki’s first outfit was composed of a light-colored coat reaching down below her waist, with dark cuffs retaining the original color on their back edges, a dark cravat tie around the collar, tight-fitting dark pants tucked inside light-colored boots with dark soles, and light gloves. She also had a small, dark satchel adorned by a pair of small hearts hanging on her right hip, seemingly attached to her waist. As of year X791, Laki sports a light-colored mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline and a series of light-colored squares adorning its lower part, which has a light belt circling it around Laki’s waist, with three bullet-like objects attached to it on the left side, and dark boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 14 Personality She likes glasses and wears them as well, and she has a dislike for perverts. Laki also has funny ways of expressing herself, for example she refers to getting a haircut as "chopping hair", eating as "feeding your stomach", and sleeping as "whittling away the defenseless hours." She seems to have a slightly sadistic side, as she keeps a large amount of torture devices on her room in Fairy Hills.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Synopsis Phantom Lord arc She, along with other members of Fairy Tail, attacked the Phantom Lord Guild to avenge Levy, Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 2 Later, when they're defending the guild building from destruction by Jose Porla's Shade Troopers, she noticed that the Phantom MK II, which casts Abyss Break moves "Turtle-ish", which means slower.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 25 Later, due to her wood-based Magic, she helped a lot with the rebuilding of the guild building since it had been destroyed by Phantom Lord. Fighting Festival arc She cuts down her hair, which makes a few girl members of the guild jealous and angry at her. They attempt to attack her, but she defeats them all.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 During the Fighting Festival, she is seen fighting some other female members of the guild and finally gets defeated by Mickey Chickentiger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 5 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Laki. While in the guild, Laki approaches Jet and Droy and begins to pick on Droy for gaining weight. Jet joins in and compares Droy to Reedus, whose body is now slim. Droy ignores his comment and tells him that he has been working out everyday but Jet continues to pick on him and asks him what would Levy say if she saw him. Hearing this, Droy shouts out that Levy is not coming back, silencing everyone inside the guild, including himself. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enters the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them, but the new master, Macao, tells them that they were unable to collect enough money for the payment. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group left, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing this, everyone in the guild begin to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then gets off the Magic Bomber and informs the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Laki decides to stay behind while some of the guild members go to find the missing members. While waiting, the guild is visited by Teebo and his gang who demands payment for the Fairy Tail guild's debt. Romeo gets irritated with the group and starts a fight. However, the fight is interrupted by the arrival of the missing members who quickly defeat the members of Twilight Ogre. Seeing the missing members, Laki and the others begin to cry tears of joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-13 The return of the members of Fairy Tail starts a night of nonstop drinking, singing and dancing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc When the day of the Grand Magic Games come, Laki, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she, alongside his Guild mates were cheering for Lucy and didn't notice Flare taking Asuka as hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Alongside the others, she was very surprised when Natsu figured out Flare's plan. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 When Gemini, summoned by Lucy, transforms into Lucy only wearing a towel, Laki noticed Vijeeter doing the "Dance of Excitement". Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11 After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Laki joins the party held in Fairy Tail's lodgings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 7 Two days later, Laki and the other Fairy Tail members are seen partying at a local bar for their successful day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 She, along with Macao, Wakaba and Romeo, laughs as Erza collides into a pile of barrels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 17 Later, Laki watches as the new Fairy Tail Team enters the battle-field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 13 She, along with many of the viewers, stares in awe when Team Blue Pegasus' bunny man is revealed to be Nichiya, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-4 Laki is left speechless after Natsu's attack takes out both Sting and Rouge, and deals great damage to the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 19-20 At the end of the match, Laki joyfully witnesses Natsu defeats Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the Fourth Day. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 03 Magic and Abilities Wood-Make (木の造形魔法 (ウッドメイク) Ki no Zōkei Mahō (Uddo Meiku)): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create a variety of objects or weapons out of wood to be used as attack or defense. *'The Dam of Shy Love' (恥らう恋のダム Hajirau Koi no Damu): Laki creates multiple weapon-shaped blocks of wood to erupt from the ground and strike her opponent(s). *'The Distance Between The Two Is Forever' (二人の距離はフォーエーバー Futari no Kyori wa Fooeebaa ''): Laki creates multiple giant hands and feet made of wood to shoot from the ground, wriggling and swaying to deal damage to enemies.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 *'Wood-Make: Sculpture: Laki creates a sculpture out of wood. (Anime Only) Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 29 *Wood-Make: Violent Approach: Laki creates a massive wooden spiked ball and shoots it at the target with high speed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 (Anime Only) *Wood-Make: Wood Wall: Laki creates a wall which protects her from harm.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 (Anime Only) *Wood-Make: Heart's Sense of Distance''': Laki creates a wall of multiple weapon-shaped wood that puts a distance from her and her opponents. Its properties are similar to those of The Dam of Shy Love. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 (Anime Only) Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid *Laki Olietta vs. Unnamed Girls *Mickey Chickentiger vs. Laki Olietta & Unnamed Fairy Tail Mages *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) *Gildarts Clive & Laki Olietta vs. Earth-Wood Dolls Appearances in Other Media OVA Laki makes a cameo appearance in the third OVA, Memory Days.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Trivia * From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Laki is the quality of the building. She wishes to be a carpenter in the future. She has a good relationship with Lucy and Levy. The hardest job she has ever taken, in her own words, is to do a photo shoot in swimsuit for the Sorcerer Magazine. "In swimsuit?! I'm never doing it again."Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine * When fighting in Phantom Lord arc, her attack names were irritating to a degree that even the enemies Laki attacked expressed their confusion, which allowed her an easy victory. * Laki appears for the first time in the manga during the Phantom Lord arc but makes her debut at the start of the series in the anime. * Laki originaly posessed "Wood Magic" that allowed her to reshape wood in any form but after the anime turned it into her Wood-Make, the manga simply went along with it. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Female Category:Needs Help